Plano cartesiano
by BiaDiniz
Summary: Sakura gostava tanto daquele lugar em especial do corpo de Sasuke... Tanto, que até já havia decorado as coordenadas para chegar até ele. "Cicatrizes". Coleção de One-shots.


_Embora eu não estivesse triste, as lágrimas transbordaram mesmo assim_

_Porque seus sentimentos penetraram dolorosamente_

_Na cicatriz no fundo de meu coração_

_E a transformaram em ternura_

_Jewel – Ayumi Hamasaki _

**1 – Cicatrizes**

_Desce, desce. _

_Para. Espera. _

_Escorrega para a esquerda. Contorna. _

Usando a ponta do dedo, desenhou a forma de um coração. Em seguida, abaixou um pouco a cabeça e cobriu a área com um beijo rápido e doce. Sorriu. Sakura adorava tanto aquele local que já havia memorizado as "coordenadas" para chegar até ele. _Desce, desce. Para. Espera. Escorrega para a esquerda. Contorna. _"Acrescente um beijo e está pronto".

- Nunca achei que uma médica pudesse gostar tanto de cicatrizes – Resmungou um sonolento Sasuke – Louca...

Sakura voltou a contornar a cicatriz, dessa vez inconscientemente. Já se tornara um hábito acariciar as cicatrizes de Sasuke, especialmente essa. Era de tamanho médio e os anos há muito que a haviam clareado. Agora, não passava de um risco prateado que Sakura precisava franzir os olhos para enxergar. Mas ela gostava.

- Eu gosto – ela confirmou. – Você tem mesmo que sempre implicar com os meus gostos? – Sakura levantou os olhos para fitá-lo.

O coração de Sasuke quase amoleceu com a visão daqueles grandes olhos de corça.

- Só quando eles forem esquisitos – respondeu o moreno, complementando em seguida: - O que é... sempre.

- Não é esquisito! – retrucou a menina. – Cicatrizes são recordações, se de batalhas ou de quedas, não importa. São lembretes que levamos conosco. Eles dizem "foi difícil, mas você conseguiu", "você sobreviveu a esse golpe", "você está finalmente sarando".

- A cada palavra que você diz, mais convencido eu fico de que estou com uma lunática.

Sakura franziu o nariz e resmungou, virando para o outro lado da cama e acrescentando alguns centímetros de distância entre ela e o namorado.

- Nunca achei que alguém pudesse ser tão insensível – debochou a menina.

O Uchiha sorriu. Era difícil compreender a personalidade de Sakura. Ao mesmo tempo em que ela poderia ser amável, doce e cuidadosa, ela também poderia ser insuportável, irritante e violenta. Lidar com ela era ardiloso.

Mas ele acabou sorrindo, porque a personalidade dela também era adorável. Independente de sua faceta, Sakura sempre acabava conseguindo arrancar um sorriso dele.

Sasuke se aproximou, levantando o lençol que escondia a nudez de ambos. Era inverno e a janela do quarto estava aberta, então logo a pele de Sakura protestou, arrepiando-se inteira. Antes que a menina pudesse reclamar, no entanto, Sasuke tocou-lhe a nuca e sussurrou, fechando os olhos:

- Desce. Desce. Em linha reta. Para – a voz dele não poderia soar mais sexy. Seus dedos desciam pela espinha dorsal de Sakura – Espera – ele parou. Caso seus dedos escorregassem pelo estômago dela e não pelas costas, estaria agora um pouco acima do umbigo. – Contorna.

Os olhos de Sakura estavam esbugalhados de surpresa. Ela nunca, nunca mesmo poderia imaginar que, afinal, Sasuke também memorizara as coordenadas para a cicatriz dela.

- O mesmo comprimento. A mesma largura – ele dizia, sua respiração fazendo cócegas no pescoço de Sakura – até a textura é a mesma da minha cicatriz no peito.

Sakura corou. Aquele era o motivo pelo qual Sakura gostava em especial daquela marquinha no peito de Sasuke. Era idêntica a que ela possuía nas costas. De quando eles haviam sido empalados – Sakura por Sasori e Sasuke por Madara.

Por se tratar de uma empalação, eles obviamente possuíam duas cicatrizes do mesmo golpe – por onde a espada havia entrado, atravessado e depois saído do outro lado do corpo deles. No caso de Sasuke, uma no peito e outra nas costas. As de Sakura eram no estômago e na base das costas. No entanto, apenas duas delas, uma de cada um deles, possuíam o exato formato da do outro. A de Sasuke na altura do peito, e a de Sakura nas costas.

- Talvez elas formem um par?

Sakura finalmente se virou de volta para ele, envolvendo seu pescoço com os braços.

- Um lembrete – ela repetiu, semicerrando os olhos e aproximando os lábios do dele. – De que nós conseguimos...

- De que nós sobrevivemos.

Os dois sorriram.

- De que saramos – disseram juntos.

* * *

**Notas da autora:** a ideia é essa fanfic ser uma coleção de one-shots. A inspiração para "Cicatrizes" veio com o capítulo 661 de Naruto, como vocês devem ter imaginado. Haha Eu vi a cena e logo abri o capítulo em que a própria Sakura era empalada, e fiz uma edição no photoshop – que é a capa dessa fanfic.

Enfim, comentem e me digam se devo continuar postando novos capítulos! Hihihi

Beijocas e bom fim de semana :)

(vocês não odeiam a reforma ortográfica? Quero o meu "Pára" com acento de novo. mimimi)


End file.
